1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus that has a reduced size while maintaining a high display quality, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a driving circuit driving the display panel to display an image corresponding to an external input signal. The driving circuit includes a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit includes a gate driving IC (integrated circuit). Recently, the gate driving IC has been made with an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) circuit using an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (a-Si TFT).
In general, the ASG circuit is positioned at a left or right side of the display panel or at both left and right sides of the display panel. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce non-display areas disposed at the left and right sides of the display panel due to the ASG circuit.